Our Lovely Magnae
by Cho Sangmi
Summary: Kami semua menyayangimu, dan kami akan menjagamu sekuat tenaga kami. Cepatlah sembuh magnae.BROTHERSHIP/FAMILY
1. Prolog

**Title : Our Lovely Magnae**

**Rate : K**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Super Junior member and other cast**

**Sumarry : ****Kami semua menyayangimu, dan kami akan menjagamu sekuat tenaga kami. Cepatlah sembuh magnae..**

**Warning : Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon maklum jika gagal **o(╥﹏╥)o**. **

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca yang mendung diluar sana sama seperti keadaan yang melanda keluarga besar itu.

Sang magnae atau yang biasa disebut dengan adik yang paling kecil dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Demam tinggi yang dialaminya belum turun juga, demam yang sudah dideritanya selama dua hari belakangan ini.

Lemah memang itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi tubuh dari sang magnae itu. Tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan, tidak boleh terlalu berpikir macam-macam, dan hal-hal yang akan membuat kondisi tubuhnya drop seperti sekarang.

Cho kyuhyun itulah namanya…

* * *

Kekekeke… ini fanfict pertama saya … engga tau kenapa malem-malem ditengah kepusingan belajar muncul ide bikin ff kayak gini..

Kalau ff ini banayak yang review akan saya lanjutkan… kalau tidak akan saya buang ff ini.. (╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻)

Oya kunjungi blog saya ya di .com (ノ≧∀≦)ノ

Sekian… see ya (´▽｀)ノ


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Lovely Magnae**

**Rate : K**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Super Junior member and other cast**

**Sumarry : Kami semua menyayangimu, dan kami akan menjagamu sekuat tenaga kami. Cepatlah sembuh magnae..**

**Warning : Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon maklum jika gagal **o(╥﹏╥)o**. **

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca yang mendung diluar sana sama seperti keadaan yang melanda keluarga besar itu.

Sang magnae atau yang biasa disebut dengan adik yang paling kecil dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Demam tinggi yang dialaminya belum turun juga, demam yang sudah dideritanya selama dua hari belakangan ini.

Lemah memang itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi tubuh dari sang magnae itu. Tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan, tidak boleh terlalu berpikir macam-macam, dan hal-hal yang akan membuat kondisi tubuhnya drop seperti sekarang.

Cho kyuhyun itulah namanya…

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Boyband yang satu ini sangat digemari diberbagai negara. Hal ini dimulai semenjak lagu mereka yang berjudul Sorry-Sorry melejit. Tak heran jika jadwal mereka menjadi sangat padat. Apalagi mereka baru saja mengeluarkan album kelima mereka yang berjudul Mr. Simple. Mereka harus promosi diberbagai acara TV, mengikuti konser-konser yang diadakan diluar negeri seperti misalnya SM TOWN, Super Show 4, MAMA dll. Tidak hanya itu disela-sela jadwal mereka yang seharusnya kosong, harus diisi untuk menjadi MC diradio, main film, drama musical dan lain sebagainya. Mengingat jadwal mereka yang luar biasa padatnya pastinya membuat tubuh yang lemah itu mudah kelelahan.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Sakit…

Kenapa sesak sekali… hah

Ya tuhan… kenapa ini?

Apa penyakit itu kambuh lagi?

Kumohon jangan sekarang.. aku masih harus menyanyi sebentar lagi…

Kulihat Leeteuk hyung berjalan tak jauh dari tempatku bersandar sekarang. Tidak, Leeteuk hyung tidak boleh tahu keadaanku sekarang. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh mengetahuinya, bisa-bisa mereka akan melarangku untuk naik keatas panggung setelah ini. Aku harus bertahan. Aku harus bertahan untuk para sparkyu dan ELF ini yang menunggu kami. Seperti yang bisa kalian liat mereka sudah menunggu kami diluar sana. Bertahanlah Cho Kyuhyun, kau pasti bisa.

"Kyu, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung menghampiriku.

"Ya hyung, aku tidak apa-apa hyung" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa kyu? Mukamu sedikit pucat dan kau berkeringat begitu" khawatir Leeteuk hyung

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa hyung. Mungkin hanya karena hawa disini yang panas hyung" yakinku

"hah… baiklah. Jika kamu merasa tidak enak badan segera katakan pada kami. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit lagi, kyu. Jangan memaksakan diri" Jelas Leeteuk hyung panjang lebar

"Aku tahu hyung" ucapku pelan –_tapi aku tidak bisa melihat para ELF diluar sana kecewa hanya karena aku_-

"Baiklah, hyung akan ke ruang tunggu untuk mengecek member lain" ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil berlalu pergi

"Maafkan aku hyung, kali ini aku tidak akan mendengarkan nasehatmu' lirihku

**KYUHYUN POV END**

Seperti yang kalian lihat bagaimana keras kepala evil magnae itu. Dia tidak akan dengan mudahnya menyerah dan menuruti nasehat hyung-hyungnya jika ia sendiri telah memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Salah satu yang membuat beda dari magnae satu ini adalah sifatnya yang selalu memendam semua masalah sendiri, menyimpan rapat-rapat semua masalah yang dihadapinya, dan menghadapinya sendiri. .

Baiklah kita hentikan ocehan dari author yang mulai melantur ini. Kita lanjutkan ke cerita.

.

.

Para member Super Junior sudah mulai bersiap-siap naik ke atas panggung. Hari ini mereka akan membawakan 2 lagu diacara ini yaitu Mr Simple dan Acha. Lantunan lagu dari Mr Simple mulai terdengar. Mereka membawakan lagu ini dengan baik, meskipun member lain mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh saat magnae mereka menyanyi dan dance. Tidak biasanya magnae mereka itu bisa melakukan begitu banyak kesalahan. Banyak not-not yang seharusya bisa ia capai dengan mudah tapi ia tidak bisa mencapainya.

Lagu kedua mulai terdengar. Member yang lain mulai menyadari bahwa magne mereka memaksakan diri untuk tampil tanpa menghiraukan kondisi badannya yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Meraka mulai menutupinya sambil tetap mengawasi magnae mereka itu. Berjaga-jaga apabila ia tidak kuat lagi.

_[All] Gyeolgug neon acha neon achahage doelgeol kkog acha ([Yesung] woah~)  
[Kyuhyun] imi ttae neuj-eo ([Yesung] ttae neuj-eo)  
[All] Jakkuman apa nan apa wae moleuna  
[Yesung] o michyeo na jichyeo nege gadhyeo  
[All] Gyeolgug neon acha neon acha kkog acha ([Yesung] oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
[Kyuhyun] wae neo hanaman moleuni  
[All] Nae sum-i gappa tto gappa  
[Ryeowook] dol-a seo jima meol-eojyeo gaji mala  
[All] Gyeolgug neon acha neon acha kkog acha  
[Kyuhyun] Tteonaji mala_

BRUUKKKK

"KYUHYUUUNNN"

Tubuh itu hampir saja jatuh kelantai, jika tidak ada tangan kekar yang menopangnya dari belakang.

**END/TBC?**

Annyeong… ini lanjutannya, mohon maaf apabila singkat dan jelek. Rasanya saya ingin membuang ff ini (╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻) tapi karena masih ada yang berminat untuk membaca maka saya lanjutkan.

Maaf jika tidak sesuai bayangan anda, saya berusaha sebisa saya… banzaiii (ノ≧∀≦)ノ

Oya kunjungi dan terpenting follow blog saya ya dari twitter, yahoo,atau blog juga boleh kok di rizahasdiana(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Soalnya ini buat tugas sekolah o(╥﹏╥)o

Sekian… see ya (´▽｀)ノ


	3. annyeong

Annyeong ^^

Karena saya lihat banyak cerita di FFn yang sering dihapus jadi saya ngungsi sementara ke blog…

Check : Chosangmi . blogspot. Com


End file.
